1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a directional practice device, and more particularly to a directional practice device for golf putting training.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional directional practice device 1 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,516 includes two parallel rails 11 and a directional frame 12. Each of the rails 11 is formed with a groove 111. The directional frame 12 is formed with an opening 121 for receiving a golf ball (not shown). Two rollers 13 are disposed respectively on two opposite sides of the directional frame 12, and are mounted respectively and movably within the grooves 111.
During practice, a putter head is locked on the directional frame 12, and is co-movable with the directional frame 12 along the grooves 111 for training steadiness of rectilinear movement of the putter head.
However, it is necessary for the conventional directional practice device 1 to lock the putter head on the directional frame 12 prior to practice and to remove the putter head from the directional frame after practice, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use.
Furthermore, the golfer must bend down to put one golf ball into the opening 121 between any two consecutive putting strokes to thereby interrupt muscle memory. Such muscle memory interruption affects adversely the putting training effect. Further, during practice, repeated bending-down causes golfer discomfort, such as sore waist and aching back.